


Forbidden Love...Or Not?

by Nadja_Lee



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Cute Ending, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, Inspired by Music, Jewish Character, Love, Marriage, Matchmaking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-11-26
Updated: 2001-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: Kitty falls in love with Scott, Scott thinks he's too old for her and Logan is tired of their games and with some persuasion from Rogue decides to play matchmaker…with some interesting results to say the least.
Relationships: Kitty Pryde/Scott Summers, Logan/Rogue (X-Men)
Kudos: 3





	Forbidden Love...Or Not?

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Leah for wanting me to write Scott/Kitty and Karen for the story idea for chapter 2
> 
> And, of course, to Sorcieré. You're *my* sin, babe, and I love you for it *G*
> 
> And to Susan in Texas who's ever so wonderful
> 
> Thanks to Estelle for the Beta.

**Chapter 1: More Than That - Kitty**

I watch you so often. I notice the small things; things she ignores. I can see when you're sad or displeased. Normally you see such things in people's eyes but I can see them in the tightening of your jaw, the way you move your lips…the fibre that vibrates in your cheek. It is so obvious to me so why can't she see it?

I've known you for two years now and I've loved you just as long. I try to hide it but it seems everyone but you know. Ororo thinks it's kinda sweet, Jean hates me like the plague and has already let me fail her class once (redheads sure have some temper), Xavier is concerned and you… you seem as clueless as only a guy can be.

It pains me to see you hurt; it pains me to see you with her. She hurts you with everything she does and especially what she doesn't do. How can she hurt you so? Don't hold on to her, what's the use? She gives you nothing yet you give her everything. Don't live like that, don't hurt like that when you deserve so much more. You seem so sure of yourself but beneath the surface I know there is a scared and frightened little boy who thinks he deserves no better love than what he's getting.

That's not true. You deserve a lot better. You always thinks of others before yourself, your first thought, your first concern are always anyone but yourself.

I'm not sure I could say in one sentence or even in one lifetime why I love you. There are so many reasons. It's the way you smile, the way you take care of me, the way you make everything work at the school yet no one says thanks but everyone will complain if something doesn't work, it's the way you hide your pain, it's the way you try to protect everyone but yourself from danger, it's the way you seem like a small boy I want to protect and a strong man who'll take care of me all at the same time, it's in the way you move your hands when you explain, it's the way you try to hide your colour-blindness, the sweet way you'll try and ask for something specific without mentioning the colour…..it's everything you do.

I've asked Rogue what to do. She should know. Her situation was a lot like mine last year before Logan returned. The love she didn't know if he returned, the way most of the teachers disapproved…the way you feel so isolated and alone. But Logan did return and he did love her. He just came back one day and told her that he had finally admitted to himself that he loved her so the rules of society be damned. I wonder if Scott can…and will do the same? He tries so hard to get the approval he never got as a child…would he suffer the same scorn as an adult as he did as a child…. for me?

Rogue says I only have to wait and see. He'll come around. Jubilee says I should take the first step. But I don't dare. What if he doesn't feel the same? What if I make a fool of myself? What of Jean? Does he love her? Even after all she has put him through; the way she hurts him, ignores him, steps on his feelings and flirts with others…. does he still love her enough to keep forgiving? When will he say stop? Does he dare to say stop or is he too afraid to be alone? Loneliness…is the scariest thing there is and I understand all too well the fear for it. What if….what if… So many uncertainties.

But, God, I wish he'd come to me. I wish he'd open up. Then I'll take him in my arms and tell him;

"I'll you love much more than that."

**Chapter 2: Tell Him - Kitty**

I want to tell him, I want to reach out to him. Every time he stops by my desk in class I want to say it, I want to tell him…and every time the words get stuck in my throat. He'll smile at me and move on…and I'll mentally prepare yet another speech for him…a speech I'll never dare to say.

What if he doesn't feel the same? What if he thinks I'm just a foolish child who doesn't know what I want? I'm scared. I fear his answer should I tell him yet every night I dream of his arms around me. In my dreams he always loves me, the situation is never tense, it's never a bad time, someone never interrupts…and from somewhere I always hear this very romantic song. Like a fairytale.

I should tell him, open up and show him my love but I'm so afraid. Will he reject me? Does he love another? I'll feel like such a fool should I declare my love only to hear him say he sees me as a sister or friend or whatever…I don't think my heart could survive that.

I'm so confused. I don't know what to do. If I do nothing I could let my love slip away from me yet to say something would mean a risk of getting hurt…a risk that the words out his mouth won't be 'I love you' but 'I'm sorry but…'.

As long as I live in ignorance I can still pretend but the day I ask him what he feels I'll not even have dreams. Only cold, hard reality.

But dreams are like dust; you can't hold on to them forever. Someday they'll fly away. If reality could be like dreams, life would be Paradise.

So, should I? Should I tell him how much I care, how much he means to me? Should I tell him that I long for him to hold me, that I've saved my first kiss for him? Should I tell him that? Should I tell him that the day first starts when I see him, that I can see the world turn in his hands, that a smile from him brightens my day and makes me float on a little cloud for days, that I feel a shock of electricity whenever he touches me? Should I tell him?  
Should I risk it all and take him in my arms and whisper tender words in his ear? Should I close my lips on his and promise him my heart forever? Should I swear him my undying love forever?  
I know what Rogue would tell me to do and normally I listen to her for she has been there with her heart out in her hands...and she won her man.

She'll tell me that love is the greatest gift, that it is the reason for living and that it's worth risking everything for. She'll tell me to talk with him, open up, and tell him I care, she'll tell me to tell the truth for only the truth will set me free.

Jubilee would tell me to go for it, to take a chance. She's so much more free spirited than I am; she dares so much more. Yet I long for what she suggests. She'll tell me to touch him, to take him in my arms, to let my fingers run through his hair and caress his cheek, she'll tell me to show him my love through my touch and my lips.

Ororo would say that love never should be denied and that it's a natural part of life. She'll tell me to do what I felt was right, she'll tell me to believe more in myself, she'll tell me that maybe Scott have the same doubts as I, she'll tell me to forget the restricting rules of society and ask him, she'll remind me that Scott is used to having his love thrown back in his face, that once bitten twice shy, that his small gestures; a smile, a helping hand, good grades and an appreciation of my opinions can be his way of saying 'I love you'….

I don't know. I just don't know. I want to tell him, I truly want to…. but do I dare? Everything is so confusing. I'm sure of only one thing; that I love him and always will.

Now the only question is does he love me…. and can I let him walk away when I have so much to say?

Chapter 3: She's My Sin - Scott

When I enter class and see her sitting there, smiling so sweetly at me, my heart starts to beat faster in my chest and I have to stop myself from going to her and take her in my arms.

I know I shouldn't feel this, I know it's wrong but fact is…I'm in love with a student and not just any student, a minor. This is wrong. I shouldn't feel this. I try not to. She's only 17 but to me she's the word's most beautiful woman. Her eyes, her hair, her lips…her image haunts my day and plagues my night.

She came to the school two years ago. I noticed her at once. Not just because of her beauty for she was beautiful even then but because of her golden heart. I've never met a girl as sweet and caring as she. She seemed too good, too pure to be real. I feared to touch her in fear she'll break like fragile crystal and disappear. But she didn't disappear. She stayed. She stayed…. and I fell in love. I broke a teacher's most sacred rule; never ever fall for a student.

I know it's wrong, God, I know it…but I can't help it. I can't stop my feelings. No matter what I'll always love her. Nothing can destroy that and nothing can change that. In class she shows her brilliance, her skills and every time she answers correctly I feel so proud. I give her top grades because in my classes, mathematics and physics, she's my best student. But even if she wasn't…I doubt I could ever give her below a B. And I know that's why a teacher should never love a student.

I remember when Jean let her fail her class. I was furious. I talked with Kitty and she was so down and sad that it cut my heart like a knife had been stuck into it. I wanted to take her in my arms and comfort her. Instead I promptly left for Jean's office. I had to contain myself from blasting her door open as I entered and demanded an explanation. Jean had looked strangely at me and said she needed to know what she had to explain first. I told her she had let Kitty fail her class. I told her how brilliant, amazing and wonderful she was…in so high tones that Jean had ached an eyebrow questionably at me. I hurried to end my complain by saying that she couldn't let Kitty fail. That I wouldn't allow it. Jean had looked shocked at me and icily told me it was none of my concern but since I insisted on being so annoying she would show me why she let her fail. And Jean showed me Kitty's rapports. Jean teaches English literature and as I read through Kitty's reports I saw that she suffers from severe dyslexia. I was sad that she had never told me, I was mad at Jean for failing her for it and inside I was glad to know this because that meant that Kitty would need me, really need me. Jean is a modern woman, she can do everything herself and though I praise myself for being a modern man…I need a woman who needs me. I tried to argue on Kitty's behalf but I could see that letting her pass would be unfair to the others and wouldn't help her. So I was forced to let it go.

Two years…two years and my love for her have still not faded. I fear it never will. Loving her is the sweetest torture I've ever experienced but I wouldn't give it up for anything in the world.

I know I shouldn't love her, shouldn't think of her, shouldn't desire her but I can't stop… I try to but I can't. I've made up my mind to break up with Jean. It's unfair to us both that we should stay together when my heart will always belong to another…no matter how forbidden she is to me.

It's strange to think that someone so pure and innocent, so much an Angel in everything she does…can be my greatest sin for my sin she is. She's always on my mind and for her I'll go through Hell. For her I'll go to Hell. For her I'll break every commandment, every rule. For her I'll break my word, I'll lay down my life, I'll go through fire and ice…there is nothing I wouldn't do for her.

I wish to tell her this. I long for her in my arms, I long for the taste of her sweet kisses. But I mustn't say anything. I mustn't let her know my feelings. She can never know. Never. If I told her she'll feel obligated to say she returns my affections, she'll feel trapped; pushed into something she doesn't wish for. And God knows I'll rather die than hurt her.

So…she must never know.

Never.

**Chapter 4: Get On With It Already - Logan**

Okay, I'm gonna kill that boy. I swear I am. He can fuck up his own love life all he wants but when his problems become mine…that is where I say stop. God damn it, why does everything have to be so complicated in his world?!

Okay, okay…calm, deep breaths. If I kill Cyke then Kitty will be sad and since she's Marie's best friend that'll make Marie sad and mad so that means I'll have to sleep on the couch for years not to mention that I hate seeing my darlin' cry. So, no killing. I have to solve this some other way.

Let me think…Okay, Cyke on one hand, Kitty on the other and Jeannie somewhere in the middle. Cyke and Red dated for two years before Cyke broke it off a few months ago. I had so high hopes. Finally Marie would stop talking about how sad it was for Kitty on the most inconvenient times…like when we lay in bed together. Of course I see the similarities between our situations; older guys in love with younger women with a society that disapproves of our love…. even more so in Cyke's case as she's his student. Sometimes life just sucks. Actually most of the time but anyway…

I have been gathering 'evidence' here. 'Ro says Cyke confided in her about Kitty. Sure, he didn't outright say he love her but still she's sure that he does and 'Ro is never mistaken about such things. So, Cyke loves her. Then there's Kitty. From Marie I know there's no doubt there; she loves him. Red has already started seeing someone new; a doctor so she shouldn't be a problem and since Cyke was the one to break it off it's out of the question that he should still be in love with her.

So, what's keeping them apart? Cyke's stupid sense of honour. God, sometimes I swear that man thinks we're still in the age of chivalry. All he would have to do was go to her and confess his feelings, take her in his arms and kiss her. All would be happy end from there. But no, nothing is that simple when Cyke's involved.

So, if I am to get Marie to pay more attention to me and less to Kitty I need those two reluctant lovebirds to be together. But to do that I need to bypass Cyke's sense of honour and that's a tough one. Even in the mist of battle he clings to his sense of honour and what's right and wrong.

The guy's already a hero and a knight in shining fuckin' armour. All I need to know is; how can I make him into Kitty's hero and knight?

I got to think. Think, damn it. This will make Marie happy and I love nothing more than to see my baby smile. An idea…come on. It can't be that hard. Oh, if only Cyke wasn't so damn stubborn it'll make this a lot easier.

I got it! Yes, there it is. It's fuckin' brilliant. He'll never know what hit him. I'll need the girls' help but I know they'll do anything to help so that shouldn't be a problem.

Now, the only problem is…where do I find the man for the job?

And besides…if my idea doesn't work I can always use plan B which is more my style anyway though I doubt Marie will like it. Plan B is simply to drag Cyke's butt over to Kitty's room and force him to confess his feelings for her even if I then have to break a few of his fingers to do it.

Oops, did I just say plan B out loud?

Marie, baby, don't look at me like that. I'll never do anything like that…unless I have to.

But this plan of mine will work. It's perfect.

Trust me.

Nothing can go wrong…

**Chapter 5: Wake Up And Smell The Roses! -Logan**

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Jean whispered lowly to Logan as she passed him on her way to the assemble hall where Scott was leading the production of this year's school play; "Romeo And Juliet" with Jubilee and Remy in the leading roles. The play was planned to open in two weeks so Scott had his hands full. Right now he was setting the background.

"Of course. It's me," Logan said confidently and smiled at Rogue who he held by the hand.

"That's why I'm worried," Jean mumbled under her breath.

They entered the assemble hall to the usual chaos that Scott was unsuccessfully trying to sort out. Tons of students were running around with paper threes, costumes, parts of what should be a house and so forth. Kitty was standing up on a ladder and trying to arrange the roof of Juliet's castle and Scott was eying her worryingly and telling her to get down so he could do it. Kitty had just been convinced to come down as she reached for something out of range and lost her footing.

"Help! Scooooott!" Kitty yelled panicked and tried to grab hold of the ladder again but couldn't.

"Look out," Jean yelled and got a telekinetic grip on Kitty but she was still falling towards the floor, only a little slower this time. "I can't hold her," Jean said panicked.

Scott looked worried at Kitty and reached up his arms towards her.

"Let her down slowly, Jean. I've got her," Scott called and Jean nodded. Everyone held their breath as Kitty was slowly eased down into Scott's arms and he lifted her all the way to the ground.

"You alright?" Scott whispered worried and looked her into the eyes.

"Uh, hmm," Kitty just whispered and Scott pulled her close to him.

"I could have lost you," he mumbled lowly.

"Jean. You alright?" Hank asked worried as he through the bond he and Jean shared had felt her panic.

"I'm fine," Jean assured but sounded very tired.

"Come here," he said softly and pulled his girlfriend into his arms. Hank had loved Jean since he had first seen her at a medical conference and her acceptance of him and his looks had made him see her as special. And after he had talked with her and seen her brilliance in the medical field he had been stuck by Cupid's arrow. When he had heard she had broken up with Scott or rather him with her he had come to see her again and they had started dating. They had now been going out for six months and Jean had not only loved him back but had also showed him the greatest trust a telepath can; she had created a mind link between them so they could both always read and hear each others thoughts. Truly Hank had never been happier.

"I don't know how but I'm sure you had something to do with that," Jubilee said to Logan as she pointed towards Kitty and Scott who were still locked in after shock embrace.

"Me? I can do many things but manipulate the forces of nature aren't one of them," Logan assured. Just in that instant Ororo entered the room.

"Aha, your accomplice," Jubilee said and went over to talk with Ororo. Rogue laughed.

"Really, Jubes sees conspiracies everywhere."

Logan smiled secretly.

"You know what they say; it's only paranoia if they aren't out to get you."

"What do you..." Rogue began but Logan silenced her efficiently by putting his lips over hers.

"Logan, my friend, I need to talk with you," Ororo's gentle voice broke through Logan and Rogue's rising passion and reluctantly Logan ended the kiss. Oh, the joy of Rogue now being able to control her powers...

"What is it?"

"There is a man at the door who claims..." Ororo began.

"I'll take care of it," Logan cut her off. He turned and gave Rogue a quick kiss. "I'll be right back," he promised. She smiled.

"You better be or I'll go look for a new husband," she teased.

"Don't you dare," Logan only half joked and went to the front door.

As if on a signal Kitty suddenly began to cough violently as Logan left. Scott drew back from her looked worried at her.

"You alright?"

"I'm..." Kitty began but then blushed heavily and just coughed again. Her legs gave way under her and Scott gently eased her to the floor, never letting go of her.

"What's going on here?" He shouted towards Jean and Hank. "Jean, Hank. Tell me," he demanded.

Jean looked from Kitty, to Hank and then towards the door where Logan had just disappeared through. Why in the world had they ever agreed to Logan's insane plan anyway?

"It's...bad, I'm afraid," Jean got out and to her credit it sounded genuinely sad but then she had always been a good liar.

"What is it? What's wrong with her? Tell me!" Scott yelled panicked and Kitty gritted her teeth. Why had she ever agreed to Logan's plan? Oh, yeah. She loved Scott more than anything in this world and somehow Logan's strange logic had made sense... back then anyhow.

"Exituxtic. It's incurable and contagious through body fluids," Hank said soberly. He was a poor liar but Scott was too upset to notice.

"Exituxtic?!" Jean whispered. Hank shrugged his shoulders.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Scott whispered softly to Kitty, tears in his voice.

"I...didn't think you'll care," she whispered and blushed again.

"That girl is the world's worst liar," Jubilee whispered to Rogue. "Now, I on the other hand..."

"Not now. Where IS Logan anyway? What in the world is he up to?" Rogue wondered.

"Do you think he loves her?" Bobby asked the girls.

"Yes," Rogue answered. "Well, I hope so anyway."

"Of course I care!" Scott protested hotly to Kitty's comment. Kitty smiled sadly and turned her face away from him.

"Yes...like a teacher for a student or maybe a big brother for a little sister."

Scott shook his head violently.

"No, not like that at all. Kitty, look at me," he asked softly and slowly she turned back to face him.

" I've tried to fight it. I've tried to deny it. You were never supposed to know but... I love you. I love you like a man loves a woman. I love you more than anything in this world or the next."

Kitty smiled.

"You...you do?"

Scott nodded.

"Yes. I do," with that he bent down and claimed her lips with his in a loving kiss. It was everything Kitty as ever hoped for and more. It was such a sweet, gently and loving kiss than she had only thought possible in fairytales. After what seemed like forever Scott drew back.

"That was..." Kitty began dreamingly until a thought stuck her. "You...you kissed me! But..."

Scott smiled kind of sadly.

"I know. I meant it when I said you mean everything to me. Without you I have no reason for living. If you can't live with me I'll die with you."

"Oh, Scott," Kitty mumbled touched and drew him into her embrace.

"Hey, look what I found," Logan announced and all but dragged a Rabbi over to stand before Kitty and Scott.

"A Jewish priest?!" Rogue said disbelieving. What was the odds this would still fool Scott?

"Kitty, I meant for this to be said much better, much more romantic but... will you marry me?" Scott asked softly.

"He's in love," Rogue, Jubilee, Bobby and St. John said at the same time. Apparently it was true; love really did make blind, as Scott apparently still haven't figured it all out.

"Oh, Scott! I'll love to," Kitty said and she drew him into another kiss before she felt herself being lifted up. When she turned around she saw that Scott was carrying her as he stood before the Rabbi.

"Scott, put me down."

"No, I'll never let you go again," he promised warmly and she smiled.

"I like the sound of that."

"You two ready or what?" Logan asked impatiently. Kitty and Scott turned towards him and the Rabbi.

"We are," Scott answered for them both and reluctantly put her feet on the ground.

"Harey at mekuddeshet li B'taba'at…." the Rabbi began and Kitty listened intensely to him and smiled while Scott looked truly baffled.

"Sorry to interrupt, Rabbi...but I can't understand Hebrew," Scott admitted.

"Aren't you Jewish?" Logan asked disbelieving.

"No. I'm Catholic."

"Fucking great," Logan mumbled. "I thought you said he was Jewish," Logan whispered accusingly to Jean.

"Scott never told me anything of his childhood. I thought..." she shrugged her shoulders.

"That's not important. Rabbi, can you still marry us?" Scott asked.

"Well, it'll not be legal..." the Rabbi began.

"It isn't legal in the eyes of the law anyhow. But according to my belief, this wedding will be legal and that's what matters," Scott explained.

"I don't..."

A claw appeared on Logan's right hand.

"Sure, sure. No problem. You can be married," the Rabbi said hurriedly and backed a little away from Logan. Logan smiled and let his claw disappear again.

"Okay. Guide us through it," Scott asked and took hold of Kitty's left hand and held she close.

"We're gathered here..." the Rabbi began.

"Go to the important part," Logan bummed.

"Yes, okay." The Rabbi agreed, sounding nervous and tried to create more distance between himself and Logan. He turned towards Scott. " Do you..."

"Scott Christopher Summers," Scott helped him out.

"I didn't know you had a middle name," Kitty said out loud.

"Neither did we," Jean mumbled.

Scott grinned to Kitty.

"There's a lot about me you don't know and now you have the rest of your life to find out."

She smiled.

" Do you Scott Christopher Summers, take ..."

"Katherine Pryde," Kitty said softly. She couldn't believe this was really happening. She was marrying the man of her dreams.

"...take Katherine Pryde to be your lawful wedded wife, to love, to honour and to cherish?"  
"I do. With all my heart," Scott promised and added softly to Kitty: "I'll rather die tomorrow than having lived a lifetime without having known you."  
"Oh, Scott," Kitty whispered and wanted to add something when the Rabbi spoke again.  
"Do you, Katherine Pryde, take Scott Christopher Summers, to be your lawful wedded husband to love, to honour and to cherish?"  
Kitty smiled. How many times hadn't she heard those words in her dreams?

"I do. There is nothing I want more."  
"Do you have any rings?" the Rabbi asked.

"No. Wait a minute..." Scott corrected himself and took forth a necklace that had been hidden under his shirt. There hang a beautiful gold ring on it.

"Why..." Kitty began puzzled. Scott smiled.

"I brought it for you, thinking I'll never give it to you. Now, it's yours," Scott answered warmly.

The Rabbi turned towards Scott.

"Do you, Scott Christopher Summers, put this ring upon the finger of your bride and say to her 'Harey at mekuddeshet li B'taba'at zo k'dat Moshe V'israel1'?"  
Scott repeated the vow as accurately as possible and it wasn't bad when one considered he had no idea what he was saying.

"Now, place the ring on her finger."

With a warm look Scott let the ring slide onto Kitty's finger and she admired how it shinned in the light.

The Rabbi turned to Kitty.

"Repeat after me: 'May this ring I receive from thee be a token of my having become thy wife according to the Law of Moses and of Israel'," he asked her in Hebrew, knowing she'll understand.

Kitty repeated her vows and couldn't stop smiling brilliantly.

"Do the bride have a ring for the groom?"

"No," Kitty answered.

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife according to the laws of Moses and Israel," the Rabbi said. Scott seemed to wait for something.

"May I kiss her now?"

The Rabbi smiled and Logan laughed.

"You may kiss the bride."

Scott smiled and kissed Kitty. She put her arms around him and the kiss deepened. The students and teachers broke out in cheers and applauded.

"Mazel Tov[2]!" Hank yelled, smiling for the young couple's happiness.

"Now, may I..." the Rabbi began.

"Oh, no. Let me follow you to the door," Logan hurried to say before the good Rabbi said something that could let Scott know something was wrong. Logan all but dragged the Rabbi from the room.

"Kitty, I love you," Scott whispered as they drove apart. " I love you...my wife."

Kitty smiled.

"Now I know you do and I love you too, husband."

Scott noticed her flagging look.

"Is something wrong?"

"I...have to tell you something."

"Yes?"

"I'm... I'm not ill," she admitted and turned her head away from him and blushed deep red. "I should never have said so. It was wrong and...but I was desperate. I didn't know what to do..." her voice broke down and she began to cry.

"Schhhh. Don't cry. Not on your wedding day," Scott said softly.

"But...you'll hate me now," she sniffed.

"Kitty...look at me," he asked and she turned back to face him.

"Yes?" she tried unsuccessfully to stop crying. He gently wiped away her tears.

"I'm not mad at you. I'm relieved that you're not ill. That you're not going to die. That none of us are going to die. That we have our entire life ahead of us. I could never be mad at you. I love you," Scott said softly and kissed her.

"See? I said I could fix everything," Logan said proudly as he re-entered the assemble hall and put his arms around Rogue from behind. Scott lifted his head and looked at Logan.

"If it wasn't because Rogue love you so much and I don't want to make her a widow I'll kill you. Now, I think I'll 'just' put you on toilet cleaning duty for the rest of your life!"

"Of all the ungrateful... After all I've done for you," Logan said in mock anger.

"You mean nearly gave me a heart attack!" Scott protested hotly.

"Whoa, wait a minute here. I just tried to help. Besides everyone was a part of this. And finally would you EVER have admitted your feelings for Kitty if not you thought something bad was gonna happen? If she had had a boyfriend would you have interfered?"

"Of course not!"

"Even if he was older than her?"

"I'll worry for her but accept her choice."

"You see why I had to do as I did? You're sense of duty and honour would have kept you apart forever," Logan threw his arms up in frustration.

"Maybe," was all Scott admitted to but a smile was playing around his lips.

"Scott?" Kitty asked softly and drew his attention back to her.

"I know, love," Scott drew her into a kiss and lifted her up into his arms and carried her towards the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" Jubilee asking teasingly.

"To have our wedding night, of course," Scott smiled and Kitty blushed.

"Guess he isn't a total loss after all," Logan grinned as Scott carried his bride upstairs.

"Admit it; you care for them," Rogue teased her husband. Logan smiled.

"Maybe."

"You're impossible," Rogue laughed and Logan drew her into his embrace.

"And you love me for it," Logan claimed and his lips neared hers. Rogue smiled softly.

"Always."

Then no more words were spoken between them for a long time as they too found a great way to spread the rest of the day...in bed.

* * *

1 Hebrew for 'Behold, thou are consecrated unto me with this ring according to the law of Moses and of Israel'

2 Hebrew for 'Congratulations/All the best'

**Chapter 6: For My Woman - Scott**

She's all I'm not. She's perfect. How can she love me? How can she adore me so? I look at her sleeping in my arms and a smile comes to my lips. She is an Angel and she is all mine. Yet I can't help this feeling….I'm not good enough for her, she deserves so much more.

Young and soft and kind and gentle…she's all that and more. Me? What am I? What can I possibly give her that she'll want?

I'm selfish enough not to regret marrying Kitty for real after Logan's little stunt. Kitty looked so happy and enjoyed both our weddings; a Jewish one and a Catholic one. She looked stunning at both occasions and as I saw her my heart filled with love so strongly it was almost painful. I had Logan as best man; he had after all brought us together and he kinda grows on you though I would never tell him that. Kitty had chosen Rogue as her maid of honour and Xavier had given her away since her father wouldn't come. We had contacted him and he had been furious. Not about she and me being mutants but about me being older than her. He called me irresponsible and said I was using Kitty; taking advantage of her. Kitty tried to calm me and told me that wasn't the case but at night I wonder if he's right. Am I breaking all bonds and all vows I ever vowed to hold? Am I using her shamelessly? I would rather die than hurt her but what if my love hurts her? Can I leave her? Can I be the better person and give up my love for her?

It's just that she deserves so much more than this; she deserves a whole lot better than me. When I'm apart from her my heart is bleeding but I can still think clearly and take the decision to leave; to be the better man. But when I return to her at night and see her smile at me and read her love in her eyes and feel her arms around me…..all my good intentions melt away. I should be strong enough to leave; to do the honourable thing but I'm not. I love her too much. I need her too much.

I can't let her go and I never will. If loving me is really all she ever wants I'm gonna let her. I still can't understand how she could ever choose someone like me to give her love to but I'll let her. How can I not? Her love is a gift; so rare and pure. So I'm gonna let her love me and I'll try and be the kind of man she thinks I am. I'll try to be kind, noble, brave, valiant, smart and handsome…..I'll try and be the Prince she has made me in her mind because God knows; she's the Queen of my heart.

She makes these soft kitten sounds and tremble when I make love to her. She makes me feel strong and whole; she makes me complete. I couldn't live without her; I hurt just being apart from her.

When she lies in my arms at night she whispers she can't wait to be my babies mother. She's the only gleam of God I'll ever see. She's as pure as virgin snow, she's the best thing in my life. I thank the Lord every day for the gift of her love and for having her in my arms and lying in bed next to her at night.

Though she deserves so much better, so much better than me I'm gonna let her love me and I'll try to be the man she thinks I am.

**Chapter 7: I Wanna Grow Old With You- Kitty**

I still can't believe this is real. This is everything I ever wanted; everything I ever hoped for.

I lie secure in Scott's arms and I must contain myself from smiling. How could I ever have been this lucky, this blessed? I'm married to the man of my dreams, my Prince…..my dreams have come true….how many can say that?

I know he's still plagued by doubt and fears. If not Rogue and Logan had intervened on my behalf Scott would have let us slip away; his honour and sense of duty would have kept him away. I don't doubt his love for me because that love was a part of why he wanted to stay away from me; he wanted me to grow, to choose, he wouldn't do anything to dishonour me and he thought and still thinks I can do better. How wrong he is. He's the only man I have ever wanted and ever will want as my own. Even if it takes me forever I'll let him know that he's more than worth my love and always have been.

We had two wonderful weddings and two wedding nights to follow….Scott is just as romantic as I hoped he would be. Our first time together was everything I had ever hoped it would be and more; we went to the finest hotel and had an amazing but expensive French dinner followed by dancing and then he carried me to the honeymoon suite he had rented for us. Inside he had made sure there were flowers everywhere and there were rose petals on the bed. The moonlight had made everything shine with a special glow and it was just a magical night….just like I wanted it.

I've never been in doubt but now I'm surer than ever; he's the one for me. With him I have everything. We'll make this work no matter what others may say because I feel we're connected at the heart.

I look at him sleeping and I smile warmly. He looks so peaceful and young in sleep, all his worries gone for a while. I let a gentle hand run through his thick brown hair. He's everything to me, as necessary to me as the air I breathe. I don't know what I would do without him and I don't want to know.

I want to spend the rest of my life with him; safe in his embrace and his love. I want to love him forever…..I want to grow old with him by my side; together we'll make life a beautiful journey worth taking. I wanna grow old with him; I wanna die laying in his arms.

I bend down and softly kiss him on the forehead and whisper;

"I love you. I always have and I always will."

I swear I see him smiling in his sleep as if he knows. I lie down beside him and lay my head on his chest, listening to the calming sound of his heartbeat. His arms close around me and I smile.

I got everything I ever wanted. What more is there to say?

The End


End file.
